In the context of the present invention, the term a “semiconductor component with a dense connection grid” is to be understood as meaning a semiconductor component whose semiconductor chip contact connection surfaces and distances between these contact connection surfaces are of a size of from approx. 100 nanometers to approx. 10 micrometers.
For integrated circuits (ICs), component forms with a dense connection grid are becoming increasingly important. One typical problem with these components is that during operation problems arise with the reliability of the corresponding contact connections on account of the different thermal expansion of semiconductor chip and substrate.
In the present text, the term “substrate” is used in particular for printed-circuit boards as are used in flip-chip mounting. However, it is also conceivable and possible for the substrate used to be a metallic flat conductor or a ceramic carrier. However, the precise type and/or material of the substrate is of no importance to the present invention.
To overcome the problem outlined above, nowadays it is typical for a rewiring plate to be inserted between semiconductor chip and substrate, the material, geometry and arrangement of the contact-connections of which rewiring plate are selected in such a way that the mechanical load of the original contact connections is reduced, so that the reliability of the component is increased.
The prior art has disclosed a wide range of rewiring plates which differ either in terms of their basic material, the arrangement of their contacts and/or their geometry. However, one drawback associated with all these rewiring plates is that they are intended for connection grids with contact sizes in the range from a few hundred micrometers down to at least approx. 50 μm, in accordance with current semiconductor chip design. Although further miniaturization is intended, the materials and geometries and/or production techniques used mean that this is not possible or is only possible with a very high level of outlay.
A press release dated Sep. 16, 2003 from the AIST (National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology, Japan) has disclosed a rewiring plate with a very dense connection grid (high density fine wiring interposer), which comprises extremely fine wires with a diameter of approx. 7.5 μm and a special, nonconductive matrix and which is intended for connection grids of the order of magnitude of approx. 20 μm.
However, since it can be predicted that the connection densities will increase still further and/or that the size of the connection surfaces and the distances between them will be reduced still further, there is a need for rewiring plates for future components with connection grids of the order of magnitude of between approx. 100 nm and approx. 10 μm.